Alone
by One night stargazer
Summary: With all feeling gone,Darkness beginning to take over the soul. What can one man do to take away the pain. All is lost until love comes along.  HPDM. OneShot.


Alone

_AN: Ok guys, this is just a little short tiny fic for a competition. I own nothing but the story setting. I hope that you all enjoy._

'_Alone, that is all that I am, for centuries I have lived this life of solitude and no longer am I able to cope with the darkness that is desperately trying to take me in. I know that I have many responsibilities to many people around me but I can no longer take the pain. It kills me to succumb to the darkness but I do not think that I have any other choice for it. What else am I supposed to do…live? Live for what? What purpose do I have left in this life? I have waited for many years but I sill have not been graced with presence of my Soul Mate, I've been told that I would be able to feel their presence, but I have had no such luck. I know that I have been tied up fighting this war, but you would think that I would find the one that is supposed to bring light in my darkened soul. I see many of my friends after they had found their Soul Mate and I see the happiness they have been given, and I desperately would love to be able to have that in my life, but I just can't take the loneliness any longer I knew that if I didn't' find my other half I would go evil, and the last think this world needs is a killing machine like me gone bad especially with this war going on. Hell I would be welcomed into the ranks of the Dark Lord with open arms. So now the only thing that will bring happiness to my dying and darkened soul would be the killing yet warming warmth of the sun and it's destroying rays of light.' _

Walking out onto the deserted cliff, a young blond man overlooked the beautiful and serene picture that stood before him. An ancient looking castle stood strong before the world, it seemed as if that was the last holding place that was keeping the evil of the war at bay. He knew with his death it would be a great blow to the people of his world but didn't it ever occur to anyone that he needed something in his life besides this damnable war. The dark blue and purpling sky was beginning to show shades of orange of its horizon. A tingling sensation went down the blond mans' back telling him of the coming dawn, but he knowingly ignored it. A silent tear slid down his face, the loneliness was overbearing in his soul. He slowly took out a dagger from inside his robe, knowing he needed to spill blood in order to weaken his body so it wouldn't take so long to perish. He looked down at his watch and saw that he only had about twenty minutes before dawn…

As a dark haired boy aimlessly wandered down one of the castle hallways barley coming back from the Restricted Section of the Library, he was bumped from behind by a cloaked figure. He quickly drew out his wand and was about to stun the intruder but decided otherwise and began to follow the person. He trailed the person as they made their way down the Grand Staircase and to the entrance of the castle. Silently he followed the person as they slipped through the doors and made their ways across the grounds. Trying desperately to keep up and not make any noise was a much harder feat than he could have thought possible. 'Who could this person be, they aren't even tiring out yet?' The boy still managed to follow closely behind the unknown person as they made their way up the cliff. Once they were up on top he quickly went behind a few trees as the figure stopped on the side of t he cliff. Closely he watched the person as they looked toward the soon to be rising sun. Holding as still as he could, he watched the figure before him pull back their hood, the boys heart nearly seized when he realized the blond hair that came falling around the head of a certain Slytherin. He could see the pain that the boy was in, and his heart went out to him. He could not figure out why he was feeling like this about the boy, because for six years they have hated each other, yet now the was feeling for the boy, unknowingly he was feeling what the blond boy was feeling. All he wanted to do at that moment was comfort the hurt that was vibrating off the boys' body. 'Please don't hurt so much' the boy thought.

The blond boy just stood there, waiting for the light that was going to take away the pain that he was feeling. He could no longer wait for the release that he was going to be given. He had no idea that someone had followed all the way from the castle. He thought he had managed to block out everything from his mind until a silent plea came across his mind, 'Please don't hurt so much.' His silvery blue eyes suddenly shot wide as he received the message.

'_Why would it matter to you, you have no business to even know what I'm feeling or anything about me for that fact.'_

'_Well I'm sorry, but the sadness that is coming off you is overbearing'_

The blond man stood there in complete shock, how was he communicating telepathically with someone that he didn't know when the only people he could talk to like this were his friends and family…unless…

'_Why are you here?'_

'_I followed you.'_

The blond man became suddenly enraged by that last comment. How dare someone follow me, I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys do not get followed.

'_How dare you follow me!'_

'_Excuse me, but you ran into me. I had not intention of following you, but I wanted to know who could be up this late at night feeling as awful as you do._

The blond boy stared the intruder knowing it was this boy standing in front of him that was sending thoughts into his mind, "I don't understand this, I'm not supposed to be able to talk to someone like this unless….." A dawning expression swept across the young mans face. Not being able to take feeling that were raging up inside the young man he quickly ran past his supposed to be mate.

The dark haired boy, not knowing what he should do, quickly followed the blond. Trying to keep up he didn't even notice the dark figure that came into his path. Running into the dark figure at full force knocked the young man onto his back. Looking up hoping to see the blond but was immediately disappointed to see the school's Potion Master, Severus Snape.

"Mr. Harry Potter." The older mad sneered, "What might you be doing out here."

"I was trying to follow…" Harry replied but was suddenly cut off.

"What and where Mr. Malfoy goes is none of your business." The professor retorted.

"But," Harry said. 'So that must have been Draco Malfoy everyone has been talking about.

"No Buts about it Potter" Snape pulled out his wand and lit the end of it, letting the light shine over the boy. He saw a shiny substance on one of Harry's shoes. "Potter" Snape barked once again. "What is on your foot?"

Harry looked down at his shoe and tried to wipe it off. Pulling his fingers back he saw his fingers coved in the red liquid. A deep wrenching knot filled his lower gut when he realized where the blood came from. "Professor, I believe this came from Draco."

Harry heard a quick intake of air as he saw the professor move his wand around in their area. He saw traces of blood covering the ground wherever the light touched. Snape was beginning to leave when Harry called him back. "Wait."

"Potter I do not have time for this!"

"Listen Professor, I need to go help find him. Something inside of me is telling me to do so." Harry replied.

"Fine Potter lets go."

Soon both men were trying their hardest to find the blond man. After what seemed like an eternity for them they heard muffled sounds coming from a closed classroom door. Harry walked up and gave the professor an 'I can hand this' look.

The blond man heard the door open and he looked up at the intruder, the last person that he expected to his mate.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped.

"You." Was the soft reply, the dark haired boy walked into the classroom and closed the door behind him.

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know or understand what you would be getting yourself into." The blond replied. "So please just go away."

"I would if I could but this feeling that is burning inside me is just too much for me to take. I feel drawn to you." Harry said walking closer to the blond man.

"I could kill you!" Draco snapped

"But you won't."

Draco looked up into depths of emerald. What he saw there startled him the most. He saw love and devotion waiting behind those beautiful eyes.

Standing up slowly to meet the dark haired boy, "But I don't even know your name."

Harry leaned in closer to the blond that was standing in front of him. He could feel the warm breath coming from his soft looking lips on his. He almost couldn't bear the rapid beating of his heart as he slowly leaned closer to the blond. Right before he took the lips into his own, he managed to whisper "Harry."

All Draco heard from the other boy was a whispered Harry before he was plunged up into heaven. He had never felt something more amazing until this moment in his life. His heart burst open welcoming the new feelings that were flowing through his body and into his mate. He knew what he wanted know and he knew that his soul would never feel the emptiness of being alone again. When they finally broke apart he barley managed out a whisper, "I'm Draco."

AN: Hope that you all enjoyed. Please review when you are finished. Thank You.


End file.
